Smart devices use operating systems to control their operations. Applications developed to enable smart devices to perform different functions. These application programs run within the operating system environment. An example of operating systems in a smart device is an operating system known as Android. In a vehicle system, the driver and the passengers holding a smart device such as a smart phone or a smart tablet are able to consume the rich contents provided by these smart mobile devices. When occupants in the vehicle want to watch a DVD or play a CD, they will not be able to do it on these devices.
DVD, CD, and Blue ray discs have reached a significant amount of popularity worldwide over the past decade. These storage medias can store large amount of information, music and movies. They can be played on devices that have DVD, CD and Blue ray device slots that can accept DVD, CD or Blue ray media. Current smart devices do not have DVD, CD or Blue ray slots to accept these media to play.
Even if the system could play DVDs or CDs it still would not solve a common problem a family faces while traveling in a vehicle. It is common for parents to ride in the front seats and for young kids to ride in the back seats. Very often a parent would want to control what children watch and listen to. In other words parents would like to moderate the contents consumed by their kids in the back. This problem is especially visible in families of large size over extended periods of travel.